A Hero's lust
by Sketchin
Summary: Lovino comes home to find no one else there. He goes to his room to relax after a long day of tending to the needs of one precious to him. Human names used and lemon. An AU created using medieval Europe and the tropes of literature like the hero must save the princess.


Lovino never liked coming home to an empty house.

No matter how many times he had to, due to Emma and Abel always staying at the markets to sell as much fish that Abel caught while fishing. If Abel was out fishing, then Emma was baking and selling sweets.

Lovino wished he could join them instead of doing what he did. However, there was no escape from his fate.

"A child who doesn't notice a branches gash is the hero to protect the prince or princess."

It was taught to every child from a young age.

Lovino looked down at his hand at the large scar he'd received from the branches in the grove as a child. He cursed it before slowly making his way into his room.

If there was a plus to being a hero, it was the fact that he was treated almost as highly as royalty.

His home had multiple rooms so he didn't have a to share a room with Abel and Emma.

More privacy probably wasn't the best thing for Lovino.

He sat on his bed before grabbing the top of his tunic and inhaling deeply through his nose. It was a wonderful mix of fragrances oils used in the prince's room and the prince's natural scent. Those hugs he never seemed to fail giving Lovino at least did one good thing.

The scent drove Lovino's eyes to flutter closed as his imagination gave him the image of the prince's beautiful room and the prince's beautiful abs.

His hands ran across Lovino's chest, causing Lovino to gasp softly as if the touch itself was enough to drain his lungs of precious air. As Lovino slowly removed the tunic from his upper body, he found air to be less precious then the thought of his prince's touch.

The prince's tanned hands ran over Lovino's chest, the soft and delicate skin so different in contrast to the scarred and burned skin of the Hero's chest. Though, no matter how soft the warmth of the prince's palm was enough to drive Lovino's blood to his groin.

The cock hidden beneath the Hero's pants rose as if it were to beg for the prince's attention. The sly grin from his prince's lips drove Lovino to blush profusely and thrust up in hopes of gaining friction against the prince's body.

Lovino swore he heard his prince chuckle before he felt a hand grind against his erection.

Lovino dare not to open his eyes, knowing that such an act would destroy his lustful fantasies that were the only thing that could satisfy his need for his prince.

At least, it was the closest he could get to satisfied.

Lovino whimpered softly as his prince teased him with nothing but his hand and his gorgeous grin. Lovino couldn't help but buck and beg softly.

"P-Please my prince. L-Let me cum."

He prince tsked softly before getting close to Lovino's face, whispering softly. "A hero's job is to dutifully do as his prince asks. He was to fulfil any wish the prince has and save them if ever the prince is in danger."

The authoritative tone of his prince was a rare but enticing sound. The demands themselves caused a shiver to crawl up Lovino's spine.

"Lovino, would you do whatever I asked?"

"Y-Yes my prince"

Lovino slowly removed the rest of his clothing as the prince pulled on them. However, the prince made no move to help the quivering hero underneath him release his sexual frustrations.

"I want my name Lovino. I know you know it."

Lovino did know the prince's name, but couldn't possibly say it. A prince's name is sacred, pure and the most beautiful gift a prince can bestow upon a hero.

Lovino shook his head, "M-My prince, please no."

The prince huffed and pouted.

Lovino would do anything for him, anything at all.

He, however, would never say the name in a manner of pure desire and lust without his prince actually granting permission.

Lovino grit his teeth and muttered, "My prince."

The rebellion that his prince was used to cause the prince to shrug and get to work. The usually smiling mouth had changed into an 'o' as he wrapped his lips around his lover's pulsing cock.

Lovino moaned loudly as he threw his head back. It felt amazing to have his prince pleasure him in such a way.

The warm and wet feeling around his cock just aided it to grow and pulse more.

Lovino grabbed hold of the prince's curly, brown hair and pulled his head back slightly to make things easier. The hero began to thrust into the throat and almost cried out at the sensation of making his prince choke and take every inch Lovino had to offer.

Lovino's moans roared through the room as he thrust hard and fast, watching as those green eyes darken in lust while they teared at the lack of air getting past the organ in his mouth.

Without too much time, Lovino cried out in desperate need for his prince before coming into his fake prince's mouth.

Once the aftershocks of the orgasm finished, Lovino was forced to open his eyes and take in the reality of the situation.

He grew bright red as he saw his bare body on his bed, covered in sweat and his hand in cum. His limp cock hung from his hand and not in the prince's mouth like he wished it.

The hero had sinned and touched himself while thinking of the prince again.

He scowled at himself as he had done many times before. He was lucky this fantasy had nothing to do with penetration this time, last time left him a bit raw and slightly wiser on the pains of anal pleasure.

Lovino peaked out his door before grabbing clothes and making his way to the well just outside the back door and grabbing water to clean himself and his room before Emma and Abel came home.

It was pathetic.

It was frustrating.

He saw the prince every day and yet could not act on his feelings.

"A hero's feelings towards his prince or princess must remain pure and innocent."

If any of the royal family knew of Lovino's desire of the skin, he would probably be exiled or executed.

Every day he made sure to insult the prince at least once every few minutes. He tried to link every negative he knew to the prince so that his lust could stop growing each time he saw the prince's smile.

As Lovino cleaned himself up, he glared at his marked body and especially his hand.

If he wasn't a hero, this wouldn't be a problem.

Having sex with a prince was considered an achievement and the prince would just be seen as a man who could get what he wanted.

Lovino hoped, with every fibre of his being that the feelings of nervousness and frustration was only due to the sexual urges he had and not for other reasons.

What prince would ever consider a love for a hero?

Well, what Lovino didn't know was the prince was moaning his own desires.

Though Antonio, was less ashamed of his desire of his adorable little hero.


End file.
